He Drove Himself Crazy
by thatfantasyworldofmine
Summary: AU when Eleven finds another gap in the universe and decides to visit Rose one last time. Rose has some shocking news.


**A.N - this is based off this gifset on tumblr: post/54951373812/doctor-who-au-he-drove-himself-cr azy-the**

**I've never written Eleven before so hopefully this is relatively accurate! Oh, and I'm sorry for feels :'C**

* * *

She heard the whisper in her mind, just like before. _Rose_. Coming out of a dream; a dream that wasn't really a dream, it was a message. A message from the one man she had thought she would never see again in her life. The Doctor. To even think his name hurt; just the thought of him reminded her too much of his human counter-part... she missed him constantly, like an ache in her chest that hadn't gone away for the past four dull dreary months of her lonely life. She heard the whisper again, in her mind. _Rose... Bad Wolf Bay. Two days. One last time._ She had no idea how he would manage it, but he was the Doctor. He would use every possible chance to see her again, just as she would for him. She swung her legs out of bed and went to go tell her mother the message.

_*Two days later.*_

She hated this place. This cold windy beach fifty miles out of Bergen, Norway, had held some of the worst and best experiences for Rose, but now that her half-human Doctor was gone, the one good thing to happen here had become tainted with bitterness and pain. She had come alone; her mother had simply been too tired, being almost eight months pregnant with what Rose had learned was going to be another little brother. She hadn't told anyone else.

Feeling a presence behind her, Rose turned to see a man in a suit and bow tie standing about four meters away. She would've known it was him even without the sonic screwdriver grasped in his hand.

"You've regenerated," she told him, a sad smile touching her lips.

The Doctor nodded. "I found a last gap in the universe," he said, his voice echoing slightly. Then a grin lit up his face. "Oh Rose, I missed you." His eyes beamed, and he looked around, noting she was alone. "Where is he then? The metacrisis?"

His innocent question was too much for her; a sob rose in her chest, and tears immediately came to her eyes and spilled over. She turned away, pressing her fingers to her mouth in an effort to muffle her heartbroken sobs for her own Doctor.

"Rose...? Why are you crying? What happened?" the Doctor asked, thoroughly confused and worried. He wished he could go to her and bring her into his arms... but the connection would not allow it. Just an image. No touch.

"Doctor, he.." Rose tried to explain between sobs, but couldn't. It was another few minutes before she could bring herself under control enough to explain what had happened. "He couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle being separated from the TARDIS, Doctor. From you, or Donna... He went mad; wouldn't let me or anyone else touch him." Her voice shook with emotion as she remembered... him curled in a corner of his room, crying unashamedly, clutching his head, lashing out with fists or feet at anyone who tried to touch him. Rose had tried numerous times, only stopping when one of his flying feet broke her wrist.

The Doctor listened, his jaw getting tighter, his two hearts beating faster as Rose told him more and more of what became of the clone he had thought would provide his Rose with her perfect happy ending.

"He'd broken my wrist when he kicked out. It wasn't his fault... but when we came back from the hospital, he'd locked himself away... wouldn't let anyone in the room, convinced we were all imaginary and were trying to get him. He didn't eat, didn't sleep as far as we could tell... Pete even tried to break down the door but he went crazy... screaming and crying... we couldn't do anything, Doctor; the separation was too much for him." Rose swallowed, but the lump in her throat stayed, and her tears didn't go away. She met the regenerated Doctor's eyes. "He died after two weeks. Two weeks of hell on Earth for him... that was four months ago." Her shoulders hunched in as the realisation hit her; the real Doctor had regenerated, and her metacrisis had died... she would never see her true Doctor's face again. He would never smile at her, never grin when she teased him, never frown in anger if some alien life form insulted her or tried to hurt her.

"Rose, I... I'm so very sorry," the Doctor said quietly, tears springing to his own eyes as well. "There had never been someone like him before... if I'd known that would happen..."

She looked up from her hands with her tear stained face and walked over to him, arm extended. A tear fell from his eyes as her hand passed through his image, and the connection flickered weakly.

"It's not your fault," she whispered through her tears. "You tried... I know you tried."

He nodded, reaching out to caress her face, even though they both knew they wouldn't feel a thing.

"Rose Tyler," he said softly. "I love-"

And then Rose Tyler was left, standing alone again at Bad Wolf Bay. This would be her last time.


End file.
